Sam Pepper
Samuel "Sam" Nicholas Pepper is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile This young graffiti artist lives carefree life based on his philosophy to pretty much go for it and take any opportunity that comes along. Sam lives with his loving grandparents who cater to his every need: "I get spoilt by them". Yet, Sam hasn't always lived a comfortable life at home as his happy-go-lucky way of life has landed him some unusual jobs abroad, including being a hotel entertainer in Greece and dismantling huge tents in Italy. Although Sam maintains a laid-back lifestyle, he is very much passionate about his graffiti and aims to one day pursue a career in film and photography. Having been awarded student of the year for art in school, the graffiti artist seems to have been gifted with an artistic streak from an early age. In five years time, he just wants to be successful in pornography. The gutsy Kent-born artist admits he is annoyed by the UK's binge drinking culture, claiming that he doesn't need drink to go out to have a good time. He is also irritated by people that are over the top, like really camp gay guys, and gets easily wound up by those who are loud, crazy and attention-seeking, which means he basically hates people like himself. He particularly dislikes girls who put on a dumb act, preferring normal, cute and innocent girls who can make him laugh and wear their school uniform for him. Believing he'll made a good leader in the house, Sam claims he will do well in tasks by working hard to organise people and solve issues. However, this leadership role might be hard for him to get, as people who aren't his friends can quite often dislike him and find him annoying! Big Brother 11 On Day 63, Sam was put up for eviction by Mario as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. He faced the public vote against Dave, JJ and Jo. On Day 66, he survived the public vote and Jo was evicted from the House. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, Sam was the third person to leave the House as part of the quadruple eviction after receiving 14.6% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Sam has had a very successful online career. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California, USA making popular YouTube videos mostly consisting of prank videos. He has over 2 million subscribers on YouTube and 1.1 million followers on Twitter. In 2014, he was accused of sexually assaulting a number of females. There was police involvement but the victim decided not to take it any further. He has denied these claims. In late 2015, he made a video called "KILLING BEST FRIEND PRANK" which caused controversy in the Youtube community. People called for his Youtube Channel to be closed. In early 2016, Sam uploaded a video apologising to his subscribers trying to get forgiveness. Aside this he collaborated with DramaAlert in a video to again, try to apologise to his audience. Just before this incident Sam had a breakdown, removing all of his videos from his YouTube channel, and then removing all of his photos from his twitter and other social media sites. 2018: Sam is back on YouTube, however this time live streaming. Which he had started because an IRL live streamer named Ice Poseidon. He streams on his second channel 16bitsam and has been since April 2018 YouTube Twitter Instagram Tumblr Gallery Sam2.jpg|Sam's pre-show publicity photo Sam1.jpg|Sam enters the Big Brother 11 House Sam3.jpg|Sam in Big Brother 11 House Sam4.jpg|Sam after being pranked by the other housemates in Big Brother 11 Sam6.jpg|Sam is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Sam5.jpg|Sam is interviewed by Davina McCall after his eviction from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Sam was the last person to enter the Big Brother 11 House as a housemate. *After each receiving two nominations, Sam is tied with Keeley Johnson and Rachael White for having received the least nominations in Big Brother 11; this does not include Laura McAdam who was never eligible to nominate or be nominated. **In Big Brother 11, Sam received less nominations than any other male housemate. *Sam was the third ever housemate to be evicted as a result of a quadruple-eviction. *Sam is the last ever housemate to be put up for eviction as a result of a Save and Replace task. *On Day 45 of Big Brother 11, the current housemates were given the choice of selecting three housemates, from a potential six, to enter the House; Sam was one of the three housemates not selected to enter the House. **Sam was the only person, of the three not selected to enter the House, to eventually enter the House. *In Big Brother 11, Sam was the only ever housemate to be granted some form of exemption from nominations on two separate occasions; he was exempt from Week 8's nominations as a "new" housemate and Dave, John James and Josie were all banned from nominating him in Week 9. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Sexual Harrassers